Jackie Chan Adventures Dark Hand Girl Friday Angie
by brecelet
Summary: My Dark Hand OC's Season 1 appearances, excluding the 2 part finale, "The Tiger and the Pussycat" and "Day of the Dragon". PLEASE READ AND CRITIQUE! I would very much appreciate constructive feedback.


Season 1 Appearances

**S1E1 "The Dark Hand" **

While Valmont scolds the Enforcers, Angie is standing behind Valmont.

When Tohru crushes the Enforcers, Angie looks worried (about the 3 Amigos getting crushed). After the bear hug, Angie looks on worried, and is semi-startled by Shendu's voice from the statue.

When the Shadowkhan appear in the office, she looks scared.

After the showdown on the tall building, Tohru comes back with the talisman-less shield. Angie is present when Tohru presents the shield. Angie is just as clueless as Tohru about the talisman.

**S1E2 "The Power Within"**

When Valmont says, "You will be punished," to the Enforcers via communicator, Angie comes in with a tray of tea.

While Shendu and Valmont converse, Angie is preparing Valmont's tea.

When the Dark Hand captures Jade in search of the rooster talisman, Angie is standing next to Valmont (who is sitting at his desk) in his office.

When Valmont says, "I'm sure she didn't eat it," there is a pause and realization between Valmont and Angie, with the latter raising her eyebrows quizzically.

**S1E3 "The Mask of El Toro Fuerte"**

No appearance.

**S1E4 "Enter The Viper"**

Whenever Valmont is onscreen in his office, Angie is standing next to him.

**S1E5 "Project A For Astral"**

Angie's first speaking role and major role in the hunt for talismans.

Angie is in the office when the Enforcers complaining about Jackie Chan to Valmont.

When Valmont scolds the Enforcers, "Well worth taking a little lip…"

Finn answers, "YEAH, WELL, NOT WORTH TAKING A BEATING EACH TIME WE FACE CHAN, BIG-V."

Angie asks, "IS HE REALLY THAT BAD?"

Ratso answers, "ANGIE, HE'S A ONE-MAN ARMY!"

During this exchange, Valmont comes up with an idea.

Valmont comes into the conversation, eying Angie, "I THINK WE NEED A NEW STRATEGY…"

Angie, puzzled, looks at Valmont, "HUH?"

When Jade astro-projects away, Angie walks towards Uncle's shop with the seeking device and follows the trail to Jade's sleeping body.

Angie takes the talisman, and slips out with no issues or encounters with Jackie or Uncle.

Angie returns with the talisman to the Dark Hand headquarters, stunning everyone present. "YOU RETRIEVED THE TALISMAN?" gasps Shendu.

Angie hands the talisman to Valmont, who then throws it at the statue.

When Shendu reveals the talisman's power, Angie says, "ASTRO PROJECTION? I GOT THAT TALISMAN FROM A SLEEPING KID…"

Finn huffs, "GEEZ, SOME PEOPLE HAVE ALL THE LUCK!"

Ratso is a little more supportive, "WAY TO GO ANGIE!"

Rest of the episode same as original.

**S1E6 "Shell Games"**

When Valmont expresses concern about the cost of the talisman quests, Angie is next to him with stacks of papers, indicating bills.

**S1E7 "Bullies"**

When Shendu is insulting Valmont about his Enforcers, Angie is present in the office.

When Valmont threatens, "I'll stupefy you!" and the Shadowkhan pop out, Angie looks vigilant.

When Valmont is pacing outside his office, calling Shendu an oversized lawn ornament, Angie is standing there watching him pace back and forth.

When Enforcers came with dragon talisman in hand, she is pleased that the Enforcers finally retrieved one.

When Valmont throws talisman in frustration and combustion occurs and destroys the office, Angie lowers her clipboard (which she used like a shield to avoid injury) and sighs.

While Valmont and the rest of the Dark Hand are off robbing banks and such, Angie is left behind in Valmont's office, alone with Shendu.

"WHERE IS VALMONT?" growls Shendu.

Angie (hesitating) answers, "UMMM, VALMONT COMES AND GOES AS HE PLEASES. I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS."

Shendu's statue is staring daggers at Angie, "MAYBE HE, UH… PROBABLY TOOK YOUR CRITICISM TO HEART AND UH, IS SPEARHEADING A MISSION TO RECOVER THE TALISMAN…"and shrugs her shoulders with an apologetic smile and nervous laugh.

Shendu mutters, "Something is amiss…"and sends out his Shadowkhan.

Angie is present at the end of the episode when Valmont says, "I beg your forgiveness".

**S1E8 "Tough Break"**

As Tohru reports, "We found nothing in the debris…" Angie is standing, facing Ratso and Valmont.

After Gnomekop is captured, Angie is standing next to Valmont.

**S1E9 "The Rock"**

While Enforcers are sneezing in Valmont's office, Angie comes in with a face mask and a tray with tissues, medicine, and bottled water.

When the Shadowkhan show up with stone potion, Angie is standing next to Valmont.

**S1E10 "The Jade Monkey"**

No appearance.

**S1E11 "The Dog and Piggy Show"**

Angie is standing next to Valmont while he is ripping on Tohru, "You failed to retrieve the talisman…"

Valmont announces the freelancer, "Meet Hak Foo…" Tohru and Angie looks toward the entrance.

Hak Foo almost gouges Tohru's eyes out, Tohru forfeits and says, "Looks can be deceiving," cuts to Valmont with a satisfied smile and Angie lowering her clipboard from her face.

"Mr. Valmont," Angie says as she walks in his office with the printout, all three men (Valmont, Tohru and Hak Foo) look up.

Angie continues, "THE MAINFRAME INDICATES THAT JACKIE CHAN HAS PURCHASED THREE AIRLINE TICKETS TO BAVARIA." (As Angie is reading off the printout, Hak Foo is totally checking her out. Valmont notices Hak Foo checking Angie out) Valmont announces, "The Dark Hand jet awaits."

NEW SCENE

Valmont turns to Angie, "ANGELA, DRAW UP A CONTRACT FOR HAK FOO. HE WOULD BE A VALUABLE ADDITION TO THE DARK HAND."

Angie replies, "ARE YOU SURE? HE'S NOT A TEAM PLAYER. HE SEEMS PERFECTLY HAPPY AS A FREELANCER…"

Valmont comments, "OH, TRUST ME. I HAVE A GOOD INCENTIVE FOR HIM TO JOIN…" (referring to Hak Foo's attraction to Angie)

Valmont chuckles to himself as Angie looks at him confused.

Hak Foo beats Uncle and tells the Chans, "it is a hazardous occupation", and walks away and picks up a readymade box of chocolate (since he's in a chocolate factory).

NEW SCENE

Back at Valmont's office, a delivery man comes in, announcing "PACKAGE FOR MISS ANGELA."

Angie signs for the package, delivery man leaves, Angie opens package and reveals the box of chocolate Hak Foo picked earlier.

Angie utters, "HUH, IT'S FROM BAVARIA…"

Valmont, talking to himself, murmurs, "WELL HE WASTES NO TIME."

Rest of the episode same as original.


End file.
